William Calvin Morgan
William Abel Acton Calvin Morgan is the main villain of The Wolf Among Us. He is the puppeteer responsible for ordering the murders of Faith and Lily. He directly employs the Tweedles and Bloody Mary as his muscle, and has a controlling interest in the Pudding n' Pie, since he and his henchmen show up after Barzini Richie Donatelli is shown to be making a phone call about a "problem" as Snow and Bigby apprehend Ichabod Crane. He also uses Alvin De Carlos as muscle, with his pawn shop - The Lucky Pawn being a front for his loansharking activities. He also has a large stake in the Fabletown government, revealed when Crane was embezzling to pay him off. He is directly responsible for the series of events that form the central conflict of Fabletown. He lives and meets with his envoys at the Crooked Palace. Info Morgan is shown to be very calm and collected secretive ruler of Earth who causes the events in the world. He runs an extensive criminal syndicate consisting of his family, Borlinghathen, Cornet, Dixmor, Barzini, Arbogastt and all of their associates and minions. He offers drugs, runs all the banking cartels, strip clubs, pawn shops, factories and the whole world itself. It is mentioned that he killed his own family rather than let them stand in the way of constructing his empire. The Wolf Among Us In episode 3, Calvin ordered a hit on the town's sheriff Bigby Wolf in an attempt to kidnap the towns mayor, Ichabod Crane. He later spares Bigby's life in exchange for the mayor. In episode 4, Morgan is mentioned many times throughout the episode by his thugs and finally makes his first appearance at the end of the episode, in his palace with all of his minions. The last episode begins within his palace, with him being warm and welcoming towards the sheriff. However, tensions quickly flare up between the two, and he offers to give up Richie Donatelli in exchange for an alliance. However, this greatly angers Richie and his girl and Richie asks for assistance against the other thugs but they all back down, showing them to be greatly fearful of the Crooked Man. Eventually, all the thugs get in a fight with Bigby and the Crooked Man along with Bloody Mary escapes to his limo. William is encountered again at a large foundry after Bigby kills Bloody Mary. A tense standoff occurs between the two due to him holding a gun fully loaded with silver bullets. The Crooked Man requests he is kept alive and brought to trial, which is what Snow White wanted, and he was brought to the Fabletown Government for a trial. Bigby handcuffed Morgan and returned him to the Business Office. There he finds Snow White, Grendel, Holly, Umberto Dixmor, Aunty Greenleaf, Beauty, Beast and Bluebeard there. The Crooked Man tries to convince the people that he did nothing wrong because he didn't force anyone to do anything. He then goes on to put the blame on Bigby and Snow for allowing the people to have glamours so bad that they turned to him for help. He also claims that Richie misinterpreted his orders and didn't want Faith and Lily killed. Soon the people start to take his side reluctantly, until he was proven guilty by Nerissa; Nerissa claimed that she heard him tell Donatelli to kill Lily and Faith, and can bring at least five more witnesses to prove it. Now, Fabletown is convinced with the new testimony that he is guilty. As they all disagree on how to punish him, it is decided that Bigby gets to decide his punishment. He has three options; execute him, toss him down the Witching Well or to imprison him. Before Bigby can announce his decision, the Crooked Man uses his cufflinks to strangle Bigby and tries to throw him down the Well. Bigby then counters him, and now makes his decision. Bigby simply decided he will just throw Morgan down the Witching Well, both to Aunty Greenleaf's and Snow White's dismay. But unknown to all, Morgan had actually find a portal down at the Well, which he used to travel to Earth. Leadership of the Project Once on Earth, and in the United States of America, William facilitate Umberto Dixmor's move to Never Never Land, and Morgan sent his best man, Luigi Delvecco, to clear out a secret casino underneath Nekros, sometime after the death of his old mentor who had been revealed to be a traitor. With the money from Hell's casino, the only thing that remained was for Umberto to gain revenge on Giuseppe Travonni. Whilst Umberto ordered Maxwell Dixmor's death, Travonni assisted in killing Maxwell, and escaping soon after also killing Umberto. After Umberto's death, Murkoff Dixmor and his brother Luccardo Dixmor managed to make a presidential election on who should run the Project, until Morgan convinced them to make him the supreme leader and he set about conquering the rest of Multiverse Federation. Upon the complete of this task, he will become so powerful that the One Being and Azazel themselves shall call him "Master". Personality and traits Highly intelligent, the Crooked Man puts on a facade of maturity and benevolence in the eyes of the Fabletown community; but in reality, William is a shady loanshark, influential and extremely manipulative. He, without qualm, fully exploited the Fabletown community in its financial instability, manipulated Ichabod Crane, and orchestrated the murders of Faith and Lily (as well as the attempted murder of Bigby Wolf); the former two's deaths were carried out by Richie Donatelli, whom the Crooked Man later betrayed to Bigby. Despite all this, the Crooked Man is always calm and collected, and the only time when his facade breaks is when he attempts to strangle Bigby to death with his handcuffs. Journal Entry The Crooked Man has slowly built himself into one, if not the most, powerful figures in U.S. His operation started with a crooked sixpence and a crooked house - two things he cared about more than his wife or children, whom he killed rather than let them stand in his way. In his rise, William has ensnared many people in his criminal web, providing them with what they need, but always at a high cost. He is cunning, persuasive, and ruthless. Trivia *While you are conversing with him in the opening scene of the mission "Cry Wolf", he will remark that "Fabletown has been very accommodating of my ventures" ever since he came across its shores; this implies, as does his British accent, that he is originally from UK, Europe. *When he is pointing a gun at Bigby's head, what happens with it changes based on whether or not you agree initially to his demand to be returned alive to the community. Gallery Morgan_face.png|Morgan's creepy face. Bigby_VS_Morgan.jpg|Bigby Wolf VS William Calvin Morgan. William_Morgan_art.jpg|Art of William Calvin Morgan. William_Morgan.jpg|Morgan at his palace. William_Morgan_model.png|William Calvin Morgan's character model. William_with_gun.jpg|The Crooked Man confronting Bigby. William Calvin Morgan.png|A drawing of Morgan. Morgan wit crow.png|Morgan with a crow. Theme song William Calvin's theme song is King of Kings by Motörhead. This theme was supposed to be used for Murkoff Dixmor back when everyone thought he was going to led the Project. However, despite not being a Dixmor, rather a Morgan, Will is still the true overlord of our entire planet and so he is literally the King of Kings. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Satanism Category:Project Leaders Category:Gang Leaders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Rich People Category:Royalty Category:British Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Mentioned Characters Category:! Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Misanthropes Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Morgans Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Globalists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manipulators